


Fulfilled (Better Than Satisfied)

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Gojyo improves his vocabulary.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Fulfilled (Better Than Satisfied)

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from pre-2005, apparently.

' _Why Hakkai_?' isn't even worth asking. And no, it's not like there are _signs_ , exactly--not like with Sanzo, who he's convinced would be the most carnal priest in the history of Buddhism if Sanzo ever got past that ' _Living people are irritating, so go die already_ ' thing--but on the other hand, Hakkai isn't exactly Mr. Dumb Animal Naivety like Goku, either. There's definitely a guy under all that politeness, one that's in full working order.

Well, Gojyo's pretty sure it's all in full working order. He's recently gotten some proof to back this theory up, but Hakkai sorta came into his life ' _some assembly required_.' Luckily Gojyo's always been great with his hands.

Sure, not usually to _fix_ things, but....

Realizing he's gotten to this point is weird, though, because it isn't like he woke up yesterday and thought, ' _Hey, this trip could use some livening up. I think I'll see how many ways I can make Hakkai scream_.' Actually, he doesn't remember there being any _thought_ involved at all. There was booze involved, sure, but not the sort you could play the don't-kill-me-because-I-was-drunk card over. Not that he intends to play it. Not after getting to lick a pretty fine vintage from the hollow of Hakkai's throat.

It had shivered under his lips, he remembers--that patch of skin warm, the muscles in Hakkai's neck flexing unconsciously as the man swallowed against the gods knew what. Getting into it, maybe, or choking down memories.

Gojyo raises his fingers to his mouth and covers with a cigarette, inhale and exhale. Doesn't taste nearly as good as Hakkai's skin, but you can't have everything. He settles for not looking like a lovesick idiot.

So, no thinking involved, and not much in the way of planning either. Actually, it had been messy and fumbled and more than half comical, and Hakkai had _laughed_ at one point--not at him but with him, because it _was_ funny, and slick and hot and yeah, pretty much perfect if you weren't being technical. Because of the laugh, he's pretty sure, as genuine as all the other sounds he got Hakkai to make for him.

He shifts now in the back seat, and it's _not_ out of embarrassment; he's just getting comfortable. The hand holding his cigarette hangs out over the side, and the wind pulls ash and smoke from his fingers as he stretches his legs out and puts his feet up. His boots end up in the vicinity of Hakkai's elbow, but they don't have to make room for each other. Hakuryuu might be a little dragon, but he turns into a pretty big Jeep. And anyway, he and Hakkai usually just _fit_.

And fuck it, he is _not_ blushing--but he's grinning, all right, ear to ear and somewhere between evil and _satisfied_. Or between evil and something else, if there's a better word than 'satisfied.' There probably is. Hakkai probably knows it. Maybe he'll ask, but not where the others can hear him. Sanzo's already given him one deeply suspicious look for smiling too much today, because a Gojyo this happy apparently makes the man nervous.

Well, good.

"Oof," he says suddenly, and he has every right because Goku just nailed him in the ribs with an elbow, and sometimes the little shit isn't as careful as he could be with non-Sanzos. "Watch it, monkey."

" _You_ watch it. And don't call me 'monkey'!"

"Me? What the hell did I do?" he has to ask, giving Goku a look that says one of them has gone crazy, and the first guess doesn't count.

"I don't know," Goku admits with a wary scowl, "but you've been grinning since you got up this morning."

In the front seat, Hakkai doesn't make a sound, but the man twitches hard enough for his elbow to smack into Gojyo's boots. Hakkai doesn't jerk away, just shifts his arm again...but they're still touching when the arm stops moving. Gojyo gives him a minute and eventually realizes he's still grinning. And the arm's still there.

He nudges Hakkai with his foot--not one of those ' _move over_ ' or ' _talk to me_ ' nudges, but the ' _yep, I'm still here too_ ' kind.

"So? I can't be in a good mood?"

Goku actually gives the question his full concentration, and Gojyo doesn't know whether to get pissed or laugh outright. What's up with having to think about it, anyway? He's not the master of doom and gloom in this Jeep--hell, he's not even in the running for second place. The rivals for _that_ title are both in the front seats, and one of them is pretending to ignore the conversation while keeping one hand on his gun, just in case it turns out Gojyo really is plotting something, and the other is glancing back in the rear-view mirror to catch his eyes.

Hakkai can hide a lot under smiles and messy hair and the shine of a monocle, but Gojyo can read him. Three years under the same roof would give anybody an edge, but he's also got something he's just now realizing is vested interest on his side. Hakkai's eyes right now are warm and cheerful, but scratch the surface of that and Gojyo can see the question looking back at him.

"Well," Goku says slowly, drawing the word out as he gives Gojyo the eye, "yeah, but...you don't smell like girl, so you must be up to something, right?"

Gojyo almost loses his cigarette. In the front seat, Sanzo's covering his face with one hand, and the sound coming out of him could be either strangled laughter or a groan.

Holy _fuck_ , the things this kid says sometimes...although it kinda shoots his idea of Goku the Oblivious all to hell, now doesn't it?

"You're too suspicious, shrimp," he says, sucking on his cigarette and tipping his head back to blow a long plume of smoke into the air, watching it stream away in the wind. "I'm the soul of trustworthiness, pure as the driven snow."

"Ah," Hakkai says without turning around, a chuckle lurking somewhere in his voice. "You do realize snow isn't very pure after we've driven over it, yes?"

"Never said it was," Gojyo shoots back with a complacent grin, speaking to the eyes in the mirror now as Goku gives him a puzzled look. "Doesn't make me any less trustworthy, though."

He can see Hakkai turning that over in his head: only for a minute, but thinking as hard as Goku had. Hakkai's much quicker on the uptake than Goku is, though, and the gentle smile gets more solid somehow, more real. Like there's actually something behind the mask this time, and Gojyo likes seeing it.

Goku shakes his head. "So you _did_ do something perverted. Why didn't you just say so?"

Gojyo throws his hands up in disgust, and this time he loses the cigarette for good. That's okay, though. It was mostly ash by now anyway. " _Damn_ , I can't wait until you grow up."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"You are too."

"Am _not_!"

"This is _your_ fault," Sanzo mutters at Hakkai, which almost tricks Gojyo into flinching. " _You_ shut them up."

"Oh, I don't know," Hakkai says cheerfully, his eyes on the road, arm pressed comfortably against Gojyo's ankle. "I rather prefer them arguing to plotting, don't you?"

Hakkai looks pretty satisfied himself this morning, which is only to be expected.

Gojyo just needs to remember that he intends to improve his vocabulary today, the sooner the better. He wants to ask Hakkai about that word. The one that means 'better than satisfied.'

It's probably not something you can scream in bed, but he figures it might be handy to know anyway.


End file.
